nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Redfern
Ash Redfern is the deuteragonist in the second book of L.J. Smith's Night World series, Daughters of Darkness. Physical Appearance He is described as looking like a very cat and tall. He has ash-blonde colored hair, with ever changing colored eyes depending on his mood. Personality He is known to be a menace. He originally went to torment James and Poppy, though due to the fact she was part witch let them go. He was known to be dangerous, he hated humans and was cruel. Although after he and Mary-Lynnette realized their soulmate status he apparently became soft, turning to Circle Daybreak along with Mary-Lynnette, his sisters, and Mark. Ash, trying to redeem himself for all of the terrible things he'd done to humans made Mary-Lynnette a promise. Appearances ''Secret Vampire'' In Secret Vampire, Ash Redfern is introduced as a sneaky bad-boy. He first appears in Poppy North's dream while she is being turned into a vampire. Ash is wearing a mask with the face of James Rasmussen, his cousin and also Poppy's soulmate. In the dream, he tells Poppy that "Bad Magic Happens" and then disappears. Later when Poppy wakes up and is staying in James' apartment he finds Poppy knowing nothing of the dream. He kidnaps Poppy by telling her that if she stays ith James the Night People will hunt him down and kill him. Poppy not wanting to hurt James, goes with Ash to Las Vegas. In Vegas, Ash takes Poppy to his-cross-kin witch family, Thea and Blasie Harman. Poppy feeds on Thea who remains oblivious to the fact that Poppy is an illegal vampire. Blaise however is suspicious and tells Ash about the Solstice party at Thierry Descouedres' house. Ash says no to the party knowing Thierry would dispose of Poppy. Instead he takes Poppy to the Volcano Hotel where he tries to put the moves on her. Poppy, disgusted, tells Ash of the Soulmate Principale and how she will always love James and no one else. Ash recognizing defeat, decides to take her to Thierry's party to turn her in. Before he can do so, he is ambushed by James and Poppy's brother, Phil. James forgives Ash and tells him "Someday you'll fall in love with someone, and it's going to hurt". Ash pays the advice no attention and goes back to the party, promising to never tell the Night World about James and Poppy. ''Daughters of Darkness'' In Daughters of Darkness, Ash's part begins with him having a conversation with a made-vampire named Quinn. Quinn is telling Ash that his sisters Rowan, Kestrel and Jade have run away from home and that Ash has to persuade them to go back. Ash decides to make a tab of all the people his sisters have met to see how well they are managing to keep their Night World secrets. Ash is next seen at Mary-Lynnette Carter's house questioninng her step-mother. Mary-Lynnette then questions Ash in return. Not wanting her to get suspicious, Ash tries to flirt and dazzle Mary-Lynnette. He tickles her under her chin but the skin-to-skin contact shocks them both and Mary-Lynnette kicks him in the shin. He leaves the house planning to never see her again. But Ash's wishes don't come true when he meets Mary-Lynnette on her way to go star-watching. She bosses him around and shows him the sky through her binoculars. He pays attention, but doesn't seem to mind being bossed around by Mary-Lynnette. He leaves her and goes to spy on his sisters. Mary-Lynnette and her brother Mark, now knowing about the Night World and its laws, perform a kinship ceremony with Rowan, Kestrek and Jade. Back in the girls' house they try to figure out who killed the girl's Aunt Opal. Ash breaks into the house and is found by the Carters and the sisters. He tells them he knows that the Carters know all about the Night World. He tells them he didn't kill Aunt Opal and he doesn't know who did. At this point a goat from the barn out back is thrown onto the front porch and the children inspect it. The goat has been staked over and over with tiny pieces of wood and in the goats mouth is a black iris. They think it represents the Black Iris Club, a vampire club that welcomes various members from the Night World. Ash also belongs to this club. The next morning the sisters, Ash and the Carters go into town to ask the local gas station employee, Jeremy Lovett, if he saw anything suspicious the previous night. Mary-Lynnette, who has been friends with him since childhood, figures out that Jeremy is actually a werewolf. Ash knows this too and verbally abuses Jeremy, as werewolves are considered low class citizens in the Night World. This makes Mary-Lynnette angry and she pulls Ash behind the gas station to tell him so. She says she is embarrassed that Ash can say those prejudiced things to Jeremy. Ash feels bad and realizes that he cares what she thinks about him. He stops making unkind werewolf jokes. Ash and the sisters realize that they need to hunt so they go and Mary-Lynnette and Mark play "List the Suspects" to determine if they have a lead on who killed Aunt Opal. Ash and the sisters return and Mary-Lynnette decides to clear her mind by going star-watching. Ash joins her and Mary-Lynnette leads them to a discrete place. There Ash asks her if they can stop fighting and admits he loves Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette is in denial until she kisses him and asks to be made into a vampire. They do the first exchange of blood and head back to Aunt Opal, but they are cut off. Mary-Lynnette's station wagon caught fire and was blown up, so they decide to walk back when Ash is hit in the head with a club made of yew wood (wood hurts and kills vampires) and is knocked out. Mary-Lynnette is tied up by Jeremy who reveals that he was he one who killed Aunt Opal. Mary-Lynnette gets free and kills Jeremy with a silver knife. She checks Ash and they both go back to the house. Quinn returns and Ash covers for the whole thing saying his aunt betrayed the Night World Law so he killed her and that he found a rouge werewolf and killed him too. He also says Rowan, Kestrel and Jade only ran away because they wanted to learn to hunt. Since Ash is head of the family on the West Coast he says the sisters can stay there as long as they like. Quinn accepts this story and leaves. But there's still Mary-Lynnette. She says she's not as ready as she thought she was to become a vampire. Ash also realies that his past is too dark for him to be with Mary-Lynnette. He leaves telling her that he will make up for all of his faults before he returns the following year. ''Dark Angel'' Ash is seen in this story when Gillian Lennox (a lost witch) wanders into the Black Iris Club. The goons of the Night World ther are about to kill Gillian because they don't believe her when she says she is a daughter of Hellewise. Ash grabs her from behind and leads her out of the club telling her to not come back because the Night People will kill her. When asked why he doesn't kill her Ash tells her about meeting a human girl the previous summer. Gillian obeys Ash and goes back to her car. ''Soulmate'' In Soulmate, Ash is seen at the Circle Daybreak meeting at Thierry Descoudres' house and the only one without their soulmate there. Later in the night, Hannah Show, Thierry's soulmate, asks about Ash's soulmate. He explains he left her in Oregon because he has faults to make up for. He tells Hannah she reminds him of Mary-Lynnette and then leaves Hannah in a quizzical state. ''Ash and Mary-Lynnette - Those who Favor Fire'' Main Page: Ash and Mary-Lynnette - Those Who Favor Fire Ash, now living at the town of Harmony, is established as a full member of Circle Daybreak, even having received a pendant of honor from Lady Hannah Snow herself. However, Ash's main concern is for his soulmate, Mary-Lynnette, who is currently off at college. He reminisces about his early life, including becoming an adult after killing a vampire twice his size at age 12, his former promiscuity and finally his meeting with Mary-Lynnette, whom he refers to as his "angel". He is implied to be mildly jealous of Quinn, whose soulmate accepted him more readily despite Quinn's mistakes. As the world is coming under attack from Night World forces, and in particular Mary-Lynnette's college, Harvard, Ash seeks out Thierry to find her. Kneeling and regardless of who sees him, he begs the vampire lord to allow him to go retrieve Mary-Lynnette, citing that although all the military helicopters are off battling the dragons laying waste to the world, Thierry's private helicopter is still available. However, Thierry sadly informs Ash that he has given the helicopter to Sarah Strange. Shocked, Ash recalls that he had previous insulted Sarah, as well as her soulmates Mal Harman and Kierlan Drache. Disgusted with himself, he approaches Sarah, and asks if he can explain why he wants the helicopter, which Sarah allows; Ash is briefly impressed by the girl's beauty and although he could try to use charm on her to get his way, he decides against doing so. Ultimately, realizing Sarah's fear over what's happening, Ash walks away, intending to save Mary-Lynnette another way, but Sarah stops him, insisting he have the helicopter. Sarah ultimately asks Ash to tell her about his soulmate; he describes Mary-Lynnette's love of forests and plant life at night, and how she refused to allow him to make her a vampire as well. Apologetically, Ash tries to explain how he had been raised at a vampire enclave, but this only serves to frighten Sarah, appalled at the idea of human servants, even with Quinn trying to defend his friend. Briefly wishing his sister Rowan were there, Ash tries again to explain himself to Sarah. He tells Sarah about his soulmate in great detail, citing her as being "kind and brilliant", and how he feels she needs him now. Sarah agrees to give him the helicopter after hearing this, especially as Ash never described what Mary-Lynnette looked like; she feels this is proof that Ash is truly Mary-Lynnette's soulmate. Exceedingly grateful, Ash departs the sanctuary; Sarah requests that he call her and let her know if Mary-Lynnette is all right. Ash appreciates Sarah, but he mentions that her companion, Kierlan, is a fellow "rogue" like himself, and dislikes him. Ash boards Thierry's helicopter, musing over its luxurious interior. He is joined by a fully equipped ex-Coastguard crew and two werewolves, Lupe Acevedo and Remy, both bearing silver collars; Lupe's styled with Iliana Dominick's flower symbol for The Wild Powers and Remy's styled with a silver rose for Thierry Descouedres. Also joining them is a shapeshifter, Georgie Douglas, who informs Ash that if Mary-Lynnette is captured, they will likely bring her to an island enclave in the Atlantic Ocean, hence the former Coastguard members. Ash remembers helping clear out those enclaves; Georgie hears his thoughts and mention it as being a "proud day". Ash is concerned about this. Contacting the pilots (two vampires), he explains to them the experimental S.S.O (Soulmate Search Operation); the soulmate with them will use the silver cord to pinpoint the other soulmate's general location. Although never done in an actual search before, the pilots Kourtney Raleigh and Tracee Simms agree to use this method to find Mary-Lynnette. Although Ash is at first doubtful due to their ages, the two pilots reveal they have won "the Distinguished Flying Cross", humbling Ash. The helicopter arrives at the ruins of Harvard and, seeing Mary-Lynnette and another girl, Devi Srinivasa, surrounded by Night World thugs, Ash throws down a rescue basket. Mary-Lynnette is then pounced on by one operative, Mannie, as she screams for Devi to get into the basket. Ash descends and knocks Mannie away from her. Mary-Lynnette boards the basket, while Ash grabs and throws Devi into the basket as well despite her yells for her disk. To Mary-Lynnette's horror, Ash remains on the ground to fight. Overwhelmed, Mary-Lynnette passes out. Ash is able to fight off the operatives and boards the helicopter with Devi's disk, climbing up a swinging rope. Ash, worried, attempts to awaken Mary-Lynnette, but she is not revived until splashed with water. Despite her weakness, Mary-Lynnette manages to sit up and question Ash, who after a moment embraces her. The soulmate homing had worked, allowing Ash to find Mary-Lynnette, who proceeds to yell at him for being reckless. He soon drops his bravado however at Mary-Lynnette's irritation; she in turn thanks him for saving her and Devi, although Ash reveals they are short on time. Devi then reveals that her mother had sent her images and faxes from Antarctica that may help Circle Daybreak against the Night World. Ash instructs the pilot to be informed, and that Sarah will soon be getting the helicopter back. At Mary-Lynnette's insistence, the two retreat to a screened-off area to talk. Ash asks her if his time making amends was enough, whereas Mary-Lynnette reveals that Thierry has been keeping her up to date with Ash's reformation; she herself forgives him, although she admits true forgiveness needs to come from his victims. The two quibble, with Ash demanding she give him back his "heart"; the two proceed to reconcile telepathically. Ash admits that he loved her enough to do anything that would ensure her safety, even if she didn't end up with him. When Mary-Lynnette berates herself for sending him away, Ash stops her, insisting it was "the best thing she could have done for him". He then presents Mary-Lynnette with a ring, shaped like a "white flower" with diamond-encrusted petals, and proposes to her. Mary-Lynnette happily agrees to marry him, providing Ash with her father's wedding ring, which she wears around her neck. Ash decides to have the helicopter pilot marry them right there, and the two kiss passionately, Ash revealing that he gave up human blood consumption for her. However, they are interrupted by an alarm and then Georgie, who informs them that they have orders to land or even abandon the vehicle: the helicopter is being tailed by a dragon. However, despite the odds, Ash is determined not to give up. ''Strange Fate (preview) Ash makes a brief appearance in this excerpt: he appears by helicopter to rescue his cousin James and his soulmate Poppy, from being killed by a tri-horned dragon. He also had brought along with Poppy's twin brother, Phillip, although Ash terms the lost with "a liability". The twins manage to use a heavy psychic attack on the dragon, stupefying it. However, the effort involved in the attack, called the Syngery Yell, causes Phillip to become overwhelmed and pass out, due to not having as much discipline with it as his sister. With the dragon is too stunned to follow, the helicopter is ordered by Ash to return to Circle Daybreak; Phillip is wrapped in a shock blanket while Poppy is given tea for comfort. Ash reveals, when questioned by James, that the dragon was in fact targetting James himself, as foreseen by the Maiden, Aradia; "for some reason the dragon doesn’t want Redferns or Harmans—especially ones with human or ex-human soulmates.” Poppy quickly observes that Ash is doing this for Mary-Lynnette, to which Ash replies quietly: "Everything I do I do for her." ''Strange Fate (Chapter 1) In a second edition of the first chapter, in a dream Sarah Strange witnesses Ash in a cemetery, attempting to apologize to a girl named Madison Adams, for using her a year before. At first, Madison reacts with fury, but when Ash tries revealing to her the truth about the Night World, she begins to think he's lost his mind, and even go so far as to harm her. Worse, as he speaks, Madison witnesses a dragon appear behind Ash, who also senses the creature. He warns Madison not to move or scream, but the terrified girl nearly maces Ash and runs. Seeing her, the dragon unleashes a wave of Power and black fire, which burns Madison to ashes and narrowly avoids hitting Ash as well. He is devastated by Madison's death and turns to face the dragon. However, the Redfern boy instead sees Sarah in a kind of "dream" image. He tries to touch her, but sighs when he realizes Sarah is just a vision. As she disappears, Ash vows unspoken vengeance for Madison's demise. Appearances *''Secret Vampire '' *''Daughters of Darkness '' *''Dark Angel '' *''Soulmate '' *''Ash and Mary-Lynnette - Those Who Favor Fire '' *''Strange Fate (preview) '' Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Lamia Category:Males Category:Redfern Family